Cooperative vehicles exist for moving a load together. Typically, the vehicles communicate with one another and with a central-station in order to move the load. This communication is complex in that it typically requires the breaking down of high-level commands such as load position or velocity into lower level commands such as rotor speeds and motor voltages. In many cases, a network of external sensors is required limiting applications and further complicating communication. Each step of communication slows down control speed making the vehicles less stable and less useful. Failures in communication can cause the system to destabilize resulting in costly and dangerous situations. Equipment required for the vehicles to communicate, such as powerful on-board computers and broadcasting devices, adds weight to the vehicles, reduces performance, and increases energy consumption.
A system and method is needed to reduce one or more issues of one or more of the existing systems and methods for moving a load with vehicles.